Talk:Baby Bop's Missing Kitty Cat (2000version)/@comment-71.241.146.194-20120919230214
Like Share Loading...Sign in or sign up now!12,513Like Share Share with playlist starting fromcurrent video start of playlist Loading... There is no Interactive Transcript. Uploaded by TheOKWhattimeisit on Jul 16, 2010 Last Part! © Sesame Street, Children's Television Workshop I own NOTHING! Category: Entertainment License: Standard YouTube License * 21 likes, 0 dislikes Show more Show less Link to this comment: Share to: Top Comments *I loved this when I was a kid, and the ended always made me sad. Why don't they make﻿ this much effort anymore???? Raven99401 year ago 14 Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *because children's' shows nowadays are sanitized and condescending.﻿ Amithriusin reply to Raven9940(Show the comment)11 months ago 7 Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User see all All Comments (28) Sign In or Sign Up now to post a comment!*So the actress who plays Kaguya-hime is 川上麻衣子, who has, via the magic of Google﻿ Image Search, well... you'll know. BBarNavi2 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *Speaking﻿ of puppets, they should've shown a real "Bunraku" ("Doll Theater") drama in this film. DanaAbel30in reply to MegaNFer81(Show the comment)2 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *It's lucky for Big Bird & Barkley, they didn't have any fugu. It's supposed to be fatal, unless it's chopped properly.﻿ DanaAbel302 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *also﻿ stupid and artificial starsweet4in reply to Amithrius(Show the comment)4 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *This last part﻿ always give me the chreeps Sam Wright5 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *These last few scenes﻿ never fail to make me cry. ::sniff:: NeverDoubt16 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *I'm so glad I searched﻿ for this. kariwaite20117 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *Yes, that might be true too. I guess once she was taken away, he must have thought that she wasn't really the bamboo princess but, just had the name Kaguya-Hime since he told Barkley﻿ that he was wrong. afriendofbeanin reply to ThunderLizardsRule(Show the comment)8 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *I think he wanted to﻿ save her from being taken away. ThunderLizardsRulein reply to afriendofbean(Show the comment)8 months ago Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User *yeah i wished they write about when big bird and barkley visits kaguya﻿ hime on the moon where really lives and reigns Mr35stefano8 months agoin playlist Muppet Specials Reply **Share **Remove **Flag for spam **Block User **Unblock User 1 2 3 Next »*Loading comment... Loading...*10:01Sesame Street The Golden Triangle of Destiny - 5of8by spakiuploadFeatured125,010 views *10:00Big Bird in Japan; Part 5by TheOKWhattimeisit10,272 views *1:12:51Big Bird in Chinaby OKWhattimeist3511142,157 views *10:00Big Bird in Japan; Part 4by TheOKWhattimeisit11,327 views *57:34Big Bird in Japanby OKWhattimeist3511149,312 views *2:36Big Bird in China/Japan VHS Previewby TheOKWhattimeisit22,684 views